1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling driving of a receiving unit that receives a satellite signal from a positioning satellite, and the like.
2. Related Art
A global positioning system (GPS) is widely known as a positioning system using a positioning signal and is used for a receiving device built in a mobile phone, a car navigation apparatus, and the like. In the GPS, positions of plural GPS satellites, pseudo-distances from plural GPS satellites to a receiving device, and the like are calculated using the clocked time of a GPS receiver and a position calculating operation is finally performed.
Among such GPS receivers, a GPS receiver is known which performs an intermittent position calculating (intermittent positioning) operation by alternating a period in which the position calculating operation is performed and a period in which the position calculating operation is not performed for the purpose of reducing power consumption (for example, see JP-A-2001-42023 and JP-A-2009-175123).
The techniques disclosed in JP-A-2001-42023 and JP-A-2009-175123 are based on an idea that power saving is realized by lowering the position calculating frequency with attention to a position calculating operation using a received satellite signal. However, there is a need for saving more power.